Mad cook
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Beauty trabaja en un restaurante ¡Y hoy que tienen una reserva de ejecutivos llega tarde! En el menú de hoy: Luchas en el sector de congelados, gatitos rellenos, camareros de gelatina y cocineros con ataques nasales. OneShot.


**Mad cook (Loca cocina)**

_By Tenshi Lain_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Beauty trabaja en un restaurante ¡Y hoy que tienen una reserva de ejecutivos llega tarde! En el menú de hoy: Luchas en el sector de congelados, gatitos rellenos, camareros de gelatina y cocineros con ataques nasales. OneShot.

_Notas del Menú del Día:_

Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic tengo entendido que pertenecen a Yoshio Sawai, aunque en realidad de esta obra solo conozco el anime que han pasado por el K3 (no sé hasta que temporada exactamente --')

Este fic está inspirado en un sueño muy surrealista que tuve no hace mucho y que me dejó a cuadros. Y podríamos decir que entra en la categoría de Parodia, Humor y (si hubiera) Surrealista.

¡Dedicado a **Neko-chan** por su cumpleaños¡¡Feliç aniversari, germaneta n.n!!

Espero que os riáis mucho ;D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una pequeña casita de Villa Peluquín, de paredes amarillas y tejado rosa, la pequeña y bonita Beauty empezaba a despertar ante los juguetones rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana pegándole directamente en la cara.

- ¡Ay¡Ya basta estaos quietos! - se quejó dándoles un manotazo a los rayos de sol que se parecían sospechosamente a DonPatch y estrellándolos contra la pared - Uaaaah... (onomatopeya de bostezo) que raro que haga tanto sol a las seis de la mañana... - murmuró distraídamente mientras se frotaba los ojos y se giraba a mirar su despertador con forma de sonriente Dengakuman. Las manecillas de su pancita marcaban las diez y media... - las diez y media... normal que haya tanta luz - murmuró Beauty con otro bostezo y tumbándose en la cama. Los mini-rayos-DonPatch se acostaron a los pies acurrucaditos.

De repente las sábanas, mantas, almohadas, colchas y los mini-rayos-DonPatch salieron bolando por los aires a la vez que Beauty daba un grito de horror.

- ¡¡Me he dormido¡¡No puede ser...¡Llego CUATRO HORAS tarde a trabajar! Anteayer no me dijeron nada porque solo me retrasé quince minutos ¡Pero hoy he perdido todo mi turno¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?

Un cerdito que juega con una GameBoy verde pasa por delante de la escena justo cuando el tiempo se detiene dejando a una histérica Beauty en "PAUSA". Aparece DonPatch con birrete de licenciado, gafas y batuta.

- Cof, cof... - tose para aclararse la voz - Para los recién llegados - empieza a decir con tono práctico como si fuera un catedrático en una clase de Astrofísica de la universidad -, vamos ha hacer una leve aclaración. Hace dos semanas Beauty encontró trabajo en el restaurante de un hotel como ayudante de cocina. Ella se encarga del turno de la mañana, es decir de 6:30 a 10:30 y el resto del día libre (Que suerte tienen algunas ¬¬ No como yo que tengo que currar desde las 8:00 hasta las 20:00 en esa porquería de oficina). Anteayer llegó tarde a trabajar porque de camino se encontró con que en medio del paso de peatones que tiene que cruzar se estaba desarrollando una sangrienta batalla entre una mole de gelatina (a.k.a. Tennosuke) y un Pudín de coco. No se sabe muy bien porque se peleaban, pero no dejaban pasar ni ha conductores ni a peatones.

- ¡Yo te diré por que discutíamos! - interviene Tennosuke apareciendo de la nada con su brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo (sujetado por un pañuelo estampado de la letra 'Nu') - Estaba tan tranquilo en mi sección del congelado de la tienda del barrio, cuando de pronto una señora dejó desconsiderada y erróneamente a ese... individuo en MI congelador, cuando todo el mundo sabe con los pudines van en la estantería del pasillo cuatro...

- Te estás desviando - le informa DonPatch.

- Oh, lo siento... El caso es que yo lo ignoré, guardando las formas para que alguien me comprara. Al cabo de un rato pasó otra señora con su niño (un mocoso con gafas al que le colgaban los mocos) y el pequeño tirándole de la manga le dijo "Mami, quiero eso" ¡Y me estaba señalando a MÍ¡Por fin después de tantos años alguien iba a comprarme! La señora se acercó como a cámara lenta, estiró su delicada mano dentro del frío congelador... ¡Y cogió al Pudín de coco!

- ¡No me digas!

- Pues si te digo. Y claro, no pude contenerme... Empezamos que si me estaba señalando a mí, que si no te estaba señalando a ti... No tardamos en llegar a los puños, (bueno en el caso del Pudín a las pasas) pero vino el encargado de los congelados y nos recordó que por normativa de la empresa, estaban prohibidas las peleas entre productos y/o productos. Así que decidimos arreglar nuestras diferencias en la calle.

- En una paso de cebras... - puntualizó DonPatch

- ¡Pero el maldito tramposo del Pudín de coco me hizo una jugarreta! - grita Tennosuke con el brazo sano en alto.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunta DonPatch mientras se limpia el oído con la batuta fingiendo interés.

- Me... snif... me... ¡Me pegó una etiqueta con una fecha de caducidad pasada! Buaaaaa... T-T y claro... la señora no le iba a comprar a su hijo gelatina de alga pasada... snif... y compró al Pudín de coco buaaaaa... ToT

- Que historia tan triste T.T - llora DonPatch - Pero regresemos con Beauty. Por culpa del retraso el jefe la regañó y le dijo que no pasara más y hoy, dos días después, se duerme perdiendo el turno completo...

- Esta chica no tiene remedio - niega Tennosuke con la cabeza.

- Que poco responsabilidad... - niega DonPatch, mientras el cerdito sigue con su GameBoy ignorando cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

- ¡¡¡Dejadme en paz!!! - Grita Beauty saliendo del 'Parón Temporal' y tumbando a los otros tres al suelo con su grito - Ay... ¿Y que hago ahora?

- ¿Qué te parece si en vez de hacer las cuatro horas que te tocaban por la mañana las haces a medio día? - sugiere Tennosuke poniéndose en pie mientras DonPatch sigue en el suelo con espirales por ojos.

- ¿Tú crees que me dejen...? - pregunta Beauty no muy convencida.

- Mujer, siempre hace falta gente en un restaurante.

- ¡Sí, eso haré! - afirma la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hora de levantarse¡Hora de levantarse¡Hora de levantarse! - empieza a gritar el despertador Dengakuman agitando sus pinchitos de Tofu arriba y abajo.

- Un poco tarde para eso... ¬¬ - dice Beauty echándole una mirada mortal al bollito blanco -. Ay, pero no me va a dar tiempo de cambiarme, los vestuarios están en la otra punta del edificio...

- Pues cámbiate aquí y ya está - propone DonPatch.

- Sí, eso voy a hacer - afirma Beauty mientras empieza a quitarse el pijama. Pero se detiene en el segundo botón y mira por encima de su hombro. Tennosuke y DonPatch la observan fijamente y expectantes. Una gran vena salta en su frente - **¡FUERA DE AQUÍ PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!**

Y los dos mirones atraviesan el techo y se pierden en el firmamento hasta no ser más que un puntito lejano.

Beauty sale de casa ataviada con su traje de cocinera: chaquetilla blanca de doble fila de botones, pantalones negros con finas rallitas blancas verticales, gorrita de rejilla para mantener alejado el cabello de la cara y evitarse problemas del tipo 'hay-un-pelo-en-mi-sopa', un impecable delantal blanco sin peto y para rematar el atuendo... ¡¿Chancletas de piscina amarillas?!

- Es que no encuentro mis zapatos... - se lamenta Beauty ruborizada.

No muy lejos de allí DonPatch camina coquetamente con unos bonitos botines que todos reconocemos como propiedad de la peli-rosa.

Beauty empieza a correr calle abajo, cruzando con el semáforo parpadeante, esquivando ancianitas y chiquillos que parecen tener el único objetivo de atravesarse en su camino... y todo eso teniendo cuidado de no perder las chancletas.

- Me voy a matar antes de llegar T-T

Para colmo al girar en una esquina, se ve rodeada de una multitud de corredores de maratón (todos disfrazados de formas muy variopintas), que la arrastran con ellos. Tras una loca carrera de diez minutos y tras conseguir salir del grueso de la maratón. Beauty llega ante las puertas del hotel en que trabaja.

Pero no os engañéis, aunque por fuera no parezca más que una pequeña posada de pueblo de madera(cuando hicieron la reforma decidieron dejar la fachada intacta para que no desentonara con el entorno), por dentro es un inmenso hotel condecorado ¡con siete cucharas! (Es que se quedaron sin tenedores justo antes de llegar a este hotel ¬¬)

Beauty entra al inmenso vestíbulo de decoración minimalista digna del mejor museo de arte moderno y gira hacia el restaurante. Atraviesa las puertas de cristal y se queda de piedra.

¡Allí dentro deben de haber unas cien personas y todas con traje y corbata! (aunque la capacidad total del lugar es de sesenta y cinco personas) y ella con chancletas de piscina amarillas...

- '¡Que no me miren los pies por favor!' - reza internamente.

Esquivando ejecutivos, pingüinos y empresarios llega a las escaleras del fondo que conducen a las cocinas y empieza a subir.

- No recordaba que hubieran tantos escalones... - murmura jadeante.

Mira a sus alrededor y entonces se da cuenta de que DonPatch está vestido de albañil y no hace más que construir escalones por delante de ella de una forma caótica y abigarrada digna de Escher.

- ¡¿Pero que haces?! - pregunta Beauty desesperada.

- Escaleras - contesta tan pancho.

- ¡Eso ya lo veo¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar a la cocina ahora?

- Pues por las escaleras mecánicas - contesta muy tranquilo mientras sigue construyendo escalones.

Beauty mira a la izquierda y ve una flamante escalera mecánica con un gran rótulo fluorescente que reza "COCINA". Sin pensárselo dos veces las baja, aliviada de llegar por fin a su destino. Pero a medida que baja, las lisas paredes de papel plata se van convirtiendo en sólidas paredes de roca basta y mohosa, más común en una cueva que en un restaurante. Y cuando la escalera termina Beauty se encuentra de pie ante la entrada a una gruta con puertas abatibles (de las que van de dentro a fuera como las de las pelis de vaqueros)

Entra con cuidado al lugar y una gran gota resbala por su cabeza. Las paredes de antes baldosas blancas, ahora están compuestas por piedra y musgo, las estanterías de acero inoxidable son raíces que ahora sujetan los platos y el tren de lavado despide un extraño olor a puchero y cocido en vez de a detergente y desinfectante.

Un presuroso camarero entra casi empujándola hacia la zona de fogones.

- ¡Beauty¿Dónde estabas?

- Lo siento señor Chef, me dormí... - se disculpa con una reverencia ante su fornido jefe de cocina. Un hombre altísimo, cuadrado de espaldas, de cabello rubio al estilo afro y eternas gafas de sol. Aunque le queda bastante ridículo el sombrero alto de cocinero sobre la pelota rubia que tiene por cabeza, más bien parece que le salga una chimenea de la coronilla...

- Bueno, no pasa nada ¡Tenemos un ejercito de ejecutivos en el salón y hay que darles de comer a todos¿Estás lista para la lucha?

- ¡Sí, señor! - afirma Beauty cuadrándose como un soldado.

- ¡Pues entonces a la carga! - ruge con el globo de cocina manchado de masa de bizcocho en el aire - ¡Ánimo, que son pocos y cobardes! Emplata los entrantes mientras termina de cocerse el relleno para el plato principal.

Beauty se va decidida hacia el horno para sacar los hojaldres de salmón, pero en vez de un horno, se encuentra una especie de tenderete para la ropa redoblado y ennegrecido del que penden algo similar a los capullos de las mariposas. Gira para preguntarle a su jefe que le ha pasado al horno, pero este está muy ocupado peleándose con una gallina que se niega en redondo a meterse dentro de la olla. Beauty coge unas pinzas largas y toca levemente los supuestos hojaldres.

- ¡No, todavía no estamos cocidos! - le gritan mal humorados los hojaldres de salmón.

- Lo... lo siento... - se disculpa y se da la vuelta para ir a ayudar con otra cosa. Al pasar por delante de la bancada de 'Pase' tropieza levemente con una camarera redondita y naranja que la mira de mala manera ya que por su culpa se le ha ido el pintalabios y se ha manchado toda la mejilla derecha..

- ¡A ver si miras por donde vas torpe! - le grita dándole un golpe de cadera que lanza a la peli-rosa a la otra punta de la cocina tropezando con la bancada central.

- Que daño...

- _Miau... miau..._

Beauty mira a su espalda y se encuentra con cuatro gatitos blancas de finas rallitas negras, agrupaditos dentro de una bandeja de porcelana.

- Chef Bobobo ¿Y estos gatos? - pregunta Beauty señalando a los mininos.

- El plato principal - asegura mientras esparce pimienta picada por sobre los gatitos.

- ¡Pero como vas a servirlos!

- ¿Ves esas ollas? - dice señalando dos grandes y borbotantes marmitas. En la de la derecha hay lo que parecen lentejas negras con patatas y en el de la izquierda... ¿lentejas blancas? - Tienes que coger el cucharón y empapusarlos de lentejas blancas. Una vez estén empachados se sacan a la mesa. La gracia de este palto es que mueran de indigestión cuando el cliente empiece a servirse.

- Pero... pero... - tartamudea Beauty atónita - ¡Jamás había oído hablar de gatitos rellenos!

- En realidad el plato se llama 'Gatitos albinos rellenos de lentejas de las nieves' Es un plato típico de las tierras pardas - asegura Bobobo mientras le da el visto bueno a un camarero para que se los lleve al comedor - ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Heppoko-Maru con el segundo plato?

- Deacuerdo...

La desconcertada chica camina hacia la sección del lavavajillas, pero de pronto ve como un camarero de gelatina de alga coge un gran recipiente lleno de cacahuetes, almendras, pistachos, quicos, pipas y demás y lo vuelca tal cual sobre la mesa de pase.

- ¡¿Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso?! - regaña la chica - ¿Por qué tiras los frutos secos de esa manera?

- Los clientes se han quejado de los garbancitos - dice sacando un pequeño garbancito blanco y dejándolo a parte - y los estoy quitando.

- ¿Y no podías haberlo puesto en un cuenco en vez de tirarlo sobre la mesa? - Tennosuke se queda a medio camino de coger otro garbancito, como procesando la información. Una gran gota resbala por su cabeza.

- ¡Ahora estoy ocupado¡Métete en tus asuntos! - Beauty pone los ojos en blanco exasperada y se va hacia el lavavajillas.

- ¿Por qué estará He-kun haciendo el segundo plato en el lavavajillas? - se pregunta Beauty acercándose a su compañero.

El chico ventoso estaba levantando en es ese momento la palanca para abrir el aparato liberando una gran concentración de vapor que apenas dejaba ver nada.

- ¿He-kun necesitas ayuda? - pregunta mientras agita su mano intentando dispersar el vapor.

- Si, acércame los platos y yo te voy echando el pescado en ellos.

La peli-rosa cogió un elegante plato rectangular y aún sin ver nada, lo tendió hacia delante. Heppoko-Maru sacó del lavavajillas lo que parecía ser una cesta de freidora y volcó su contenido en el plato. A Beauty le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo.

- ¡Pero si esto es un DELFÍN DE PELUCHE! - gritó señalando al adorable y esponjosito bichejo azul.

- Rico en relleno blanco y felpa - aseguró Bobobo, mientras dejaba cuidadosamente una hoja de perejil al lado del peluche y después le pasaba una línea de salsa al plato -. Más nutritivo que esto poco encontrarás.

- Lo que encontraré será a un montón de ejecutivos indigestados... - murmuró Beauty mientras seguía emplatando delfines hervidos.

Al rato pasaron a los postres. Estos parecían la mar de normales: bolas de helado variados con flan y un poquito de caramelo.

Bobobo, ponía en los platos el helado; Heppoko-Maru, ponía el flan y Beauty echaba el caramelo para que después los camareros se los llevaran. Todo iba bien hasta que...

- Bobobo, nos hemos quedado sin flanes - informó He-kun.

- Mmmh... tengo una idea - los pelos nasales salieron disparados hacia la puerta de la cocina, por la que acababa de entrar un despistado Tennosuke, que no se dio cuenta de que un trozo de su cabeza era rebanado y servido en un plato junto a tres bolas de helado y un poquito de caramelo.

- La gente lo notará... - advirtió Beauty.

- Si Tennosuke, no lo ha notado, el cliente menos - aseguró el chef Bobobo dándole a la camarera DonPatch el plato para finalizar el pase.

_Una hora después cuando el restaurante se vació y cerró..._

- En fin, ya está todo hecho... - dijo Tennosuke satisfecho.

- No, falta algo importante - aseguró Bobobo.

- ¿El qué? - inquirió Beauty.

- Fregar los platos... a mano - dijo señalando una INMENSA montaña de platos sucios, cubos llenos de cubiertos y pirámides de vasos y copas. A todos se les calló la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

- ¡No terminaremos de fregar ni para el 2.895! - exclamó horrorizado Heppoko-Maru.

- ¡¿Por qué convertisteis el lavavajillas en una freidora industrial?! - gritó Beauty.

- Es que si no los delfines no hubieran quedado bien jugositos - afirmó Bobobo llevándose el dedo a los labios.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó Tennosuke, que hasta el momento había estado muy entretenido con vete a saber qué - ¡Nos lo jugaremos a suertes! El que coja la pajita más larga los friega todos.

- Pero entre todos será más fá... - empezó a decir Beauty, pero fue interrumpida por DonPatch y Bobobo.

- ¡Sí, sí¡A suertes, a suertes!

Tennosuke tendió el puño con las pajitas y a Beauty le resbaló una gotita por la cabeza: al ser de gelatina se transparentaba y se veía claramente cual era la pajita maldita. Todos a una cogieron una pajita y naturalmente Tennosuke se quedó con la más larga.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! Por favor ayudadm...

Pero en la cocina ya no había nadie. Una ráfaga de aire arrastró una servilleta por el suelo a la vez que un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Le esperaba una laaaaarga tarde entre estropajos y jabón.

**FIN.**

En fin, aquí tenéis un pequeña patinada mental de servidora .

Como he dicho antes, está basado en un sueño que tuve, aunque en él no aparecían los personajes de Bobobo. Pensé que era lo bastante extravagante como para hacer un fic parodia cortito y aquí está. También pensé en utilizar a los personajes de Excel Saga, pero al final me decidí por Bobobo, no acaba de gustarme la idea de Il Palazzo como cocinero...

Los nombres de los personajes los encontré en una web, así que si no están bien escritos no es mi culpa XD

Ja ne!


End file.
